Agents
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Seto Kaiba was the at the top, he was rich, famous, a CEO of a company and also the top agent in the agency known as 3P. Things started to go downhill when a group of Egypt's branch of 3P came in for a visit. Yami/Seto -JJ
1. Problems To Be Dealt With

Chapter 1 – Problems to be dealt with

Seto Kaiba, top agent, was walking back to his car, growling to himself. It was somewhat early in the morning and he had woken up to go look at a building that he needed to investigate.

"They are such stupid idiots, they can't do anything right, they can't even give me the correct coordinates of a building!"

Agent Seto was angry at the fact that the group he was supposed to investigate turned out to be a little old lady's house that had at least 20 cats. Seto was walking to his car when all of a sudden a man rushed right by him, dressed in all black and carrying a big sports bag.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!"

Seto yelled then said under his breath,

"Stupid guy…"

Seto took another step out onto the sidewalk and the same time, another man ran down that very same path. They both fell to the ground with a smack and Seto heard a yell come from the man who knocked him down. Seto tilted his head up and saw a mess of multicolored spiky hair. The man with the said hair had his head on the young agent's chest. The multicolored haired man quickly got off and his eyes were full of shock, yet were not noticed by the great top agent.

"I'm sorry sir!" Yami said with a frantic tone in his voice, then continued saying,

"Please forgive me!"

Yami stood up and started to run but then collapsed and clutched his foot, he yelled in pain at that.

Seto didn't have any clue what just happened but he knew that the man that was in front of him had been hurt. Seto stood up and walked over to the fallen figure and towered over him.

"Do you need some help?"

Seto asked in an almost growling tone, seeming like he was just asking it to do the right thing but did not actually want to help. Yami looked up at him and Seto almost gasped as he saw the two deepest eyes he had ever seen in his life, and they were blood red. The color of the man's eyes surprised Seto and he was only awakened out of the trance when Yami replied to him,

"No, I'm fine…" then tried to stand up and put pressure on the foot but he collapsed again.

"DAMN!" Yami shouted as his foot gave away. He then put two fingers to his ear, where a hidden speaker system was.

"Agent 66"

-No answer-

"…AGENT 66!!!"

-Still no answer-

"DUKE DEVILIN FREAKIN STOP FLIRTING WITH THE GIRLS AND ANSWER THIS SECOND!!!"

Duke jumped as he heard that one and smiled warmly to the girls that were surrounding his very fancy car.

"Excuse me ladies" he said to them then walked a little distance from them

"WHAT AGENT X?"

Yami practically growled at him,

"The freaking bad guy is headed your way so tell all your girlfriends to get the hell out of there and you better catch him!"

Duke was speechless

"B-but you always catch…the bad guy"

Yami hated the rest of his team mates; they were all useless fools. Yami thought that they had all cheated on their agent tests. Then again Yami was the "X" agent; he was "special" one and was born from a test tube, not in an actual person. Yami was born for this exact job, and had many "qualities" about him that made him perfect for the job.

"Yes I know 66 but YOU BETTER GET HIM THIS TIME!"

"Yes sir, ill try"

Yami growled and signed off of the speaker com

"Stupid idiot, he's not here for even 10 hours and he already is trying to pick up a date…"

He said while clutching his foot. Yami then looked at the man who was towering over him and said in a polite way,

"I'm sorry for knocking you down, are you ok?"

Seto just stared at the guy; he was obviously hurt and was asking if HE was ok. Kaiba also picked up on something else, the man called someone on the other line an agent, which meant that the guy was ALSO an agent, just like him.

"Yea, I'm just fine"

Yami smiled and looked down to his foot and muttered to himself

"I hope Duke can manage to get that stupid jerk."

Being an agent, Seto had trained the art to find the underlying meaning of what someone was saying. Yami had said that he hoped Duke could manage. This meant that Duke had not done it too many times and Yami was probably the one to get the man. This meant for Yami to give up on catching the guy, Yami was SERIOUSLY injured.

Seto grumbled slightly and asked him again,

"Can I help you?"

Yami looked up to the tall brunette and this time replied,

"Can you give me a lift?"

Seto kept a scowl and just nodded. He then thought to himself

"_Why did I ask to help him? Darn I'm going soft, I don't even know him and HE was the one that knocked ME down, NO ONE is supposed to knock me down… I shouldn't help him."_

Seto however went over to his car parked not far away and unlocked the doors. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yami stand up and stand on his left leg, since his right one was injured.

Already getting fed up for asking to help him, Seto strode over to Yami and picked him up in his arms, bridal style.

Yugi responded to this by simply saying

"Thank you sir."

Seto felt some kind of physical connection that he could not figure out but without giving it much thought he put the young man in the car and shut the door.

Seto got in on the driver side and Yami gave him directions of where to go.

--------------- The Car Ride --------------

Seto drove his fancy red convertible sports car onto the highway and quickly took off at a high speed, a speed which would mostly frighten people riding with him. Seto knew this fact and with a smirk looked over to Yami to see expression; it was calm with no trace of any other emotion. Quite surprised the agent part of Seto took over and asked him,

"What is your name?"

The agent turned his ruby-eyed stare at the brunette and replied

"They call me Yami"

Seto nodded and knowing what the proper thing was he replied back to Yami,

"My name is Seto."

Yami smiled handsomely and said

"Thank you for the lift Seto, I understand it was my fault for knocking you over so thank you."

The brunet was appalled, he NEVER heard someone apologize for the exact thing that got him annoyed and he had given up hopes for them understanding his feelings.

Seto adjusted the review mirror to look at Yami and Seto almost gasped. He obviously had not looked at the man completely till that moment. Yami looked literally like a god. His hair was composed of beautiful shades of red, black and gold and his face was perfect, there was no way to describe it other than perfect. But the most unusual factor of the man sitting beside Seto was the eyes. Yami had the deepest, richest, and most beautiful eyes Seto had ever seen.

"You can exit off there"

Yami said pointing to the exit.

Seto turned his attention back to the road and exited off. Seto was a little puzzled that it was also the exit he would have gotten off.

"Where now Yami?"

Seto asked simply, trying not to stare at the god beside him.

"That big building, you can pull up there."

Seto's jaw literally dropped, the big building was none other than Kaiba Corp. Seto was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and used it as a base for him and his team, since he was also an agent.

Seto pulled into his usual parking spot and grumbled,

Yami didn't notice Seto grumbling and got out of the car. He turned toward the brunet and bowed a little before straightening up and saying,

"Thank you for the lift sir."

Yami limped to the corner and stared at his watch that was on his left arm. Seto could do nothing but watch the man, he was frozen in place. Getting a chalk piece from his pocket Yami looked over the sidewalk and limped to a specific place, there he marked an "X". Yami then limped about 5 feet away and leaned against the building. Seto raised his eyebrow at Yami as Yami got out a nail file and stared to manicure his nails. About three minutes later yelling and cursing was heard from around the corner,

"HEY WATCH IT!"

"I'M WALKING HERE! DON'T RUN!"

"LEARN SOME RESPECT YOUNG MAN YOU CAN'T RUN IN PUBLIC!"

Then came the apologies,

"I'M SORRY, IT IS HIS FAULT!"

"SORRY, HAVE TO CATCH HIM"

"THIS IS JUST ONCE, SORRY, SORRY!"

From the car Seto could see Yami roll his eyes and then stand up. From around the corner the man dressed in all black, carrying a bag was running down the sidewalk. Yami stood in front of him and said simply,

"Boo!"

The man yelled, "AHHHHH!!!" and then tripped and tumbled five times before landing, head-down on the letter "X" Yami had drawn.

After the man was down, another man came running, this man was dressed in tight black pants, a gray undershirt with a red overcoat. His black hair was pulled back and even from a distance Seto could see how green his eyes were.

"About time you show up Duke…"

Yami was grinning and then stared to laugh,

"You are so out of shape!!"

Duke stared at Yami with an expression as in "OH HELL NO!"

"HOW?....WHEN?....WHERE?....WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?"

Yami smiled and taped his head with his pointer finger 4 times

"All in here 66, now… back to the car, hopefully you DIDN'T leave the key in the car…like last time"

Duke opened his mouth to say something but then closed it fast and then did the ^_^''''

Look.

"Yea, X, about that…heh-heh…..um…sorry?"

Yami did a 'palm-face' and smacked his forehead.

"YOU DID NOT!!........YOU DID!?!?!?!? AHHHH YOU STUPID USELESS INCOMPITANT UNIMPORTANT FREA-…"

Yami was cut off by a man behind him saying

"What is that X?"

Yami spun around and faced a larger man, he was in a suit and his hair combed perfectly into a point he had dark sunglasses which was the exact black shade as his suit. Yami growled and muttered, "Nothing boss…"

"Yes, I thought so, I will remind you that I told you, you are to work with your partners and you will NOT give any problems here in Domino city…"

Yami growled a "yes sir" and then started to walk away but the man stopped him

"…and X, it's about time you showed up… we are practically late for a meeting with Domino's branch of agents…we have to get there now!"

Yami turned his crimson eyes to the floor and said with a dull tone,

"Oh joy… can't wait to meet THIS branch of 3P…"

The boss growled and then started in on his lecture,

"X, you know darn well that the People Peace Protectors (AN: PPP or 3P I MADE IT UP MYSELF …I think… XD unless someone had the same idea that I do not know of!) are all equal even though we have different branches all over. Just because we come from Egypt, where it started, does not mean that we do not get along with Domino's branch"

Yami put his hands in his pockets and his eyes drifted to three people coming up to them, he smiled since he knew it was his teammates who walked up to them.

Yami's teammates were Duke or agent 66, Joey or agent 34, Tristan or agent 72 and Tea or agent 21. Bakura or agent 33 was also on his team but he was out sick, so he had stayed in Egypt. They had arrived in three cars, Duke and Yami in one car, Joey, Tristan and Tea in another and the boss in his own car.

The boss had already arrived before everyone, and Duke and Yami would have been second however Yami had jumped out when the man had robbed the store and Yami started chasing him. Yami had told Duke to go to the street at the end and that had delayed them all. The other members of the party were unable to find a spot to park so they were a bit delayed. All put together, they were late. (AN: this is how the boss was already there and Duke was able to intercept the guy but not catch him and then how the rest of the teammates had to walk over to him… so it's not confusing =])

"Well come on, we have not got all day, Lets go."

"Um sir…"

Yami piped up and made his boss glare at him.

"Yes, tell me now before I lose my patience."

Yami grinned sheepishly and simply said,

"Our car is… not here…"

The boss raised his eyebrow then huffed,

"66, go get the car!!"

He growled and Duke replied with an obedient tone,

"Yes sir!"

Duke then ran back to the car that he had accidentally left the key in and was in danger of getting stolen.

Yami's group and their boss went into the large building, and Yami dragged the man that they had caught by an arm, he was unconscious at the moment.

Agent Kaiba stayed still with complete shock that Yami was no longer limping and also dragging a man who looked heaver than him into the building. He had also wondered how Yami did his trick of making the guy land on the X mark he had drawn.

Seto growled to himself when he had realized he had not moved from his car. He then forced open the door, grumbling as he did so, took his briefcase out and slammed the door hard, something about the man with the unusual hair got on his nerves unlike others did. Seto walked into the building and went through all forms of greetings,

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba",

"Hello sir, good day"

"Nice to see you Mr. Kaiba"

"Can I get you anything Mr. Kaiba?"

"Hello sir and good morning"

Seto forced himself to nod to every one of them and not start ripping heads off. He went into his office and pressed his hand to the far wall. The wall scanned his hand then said in a computer tone voice,

"Hello Agent Kaiba."

Seto stepped through the door which had slid open and walked down the stairs into an elevator which went down straight all the way to the secret underground headquarters of 3P.

When the elevator arrived, he was greeted by his younger brother who was also an agent in training and already handled the communication systems.

"BROTHER!! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT IS GOING ON! A TEAM OF EGYPT'S FINEST AGENTS ARE GOING TO BE STAYING HERE WITH US OMG THIS IS SO EXCITEING! I HOPE THEY TELL US STORIES! I CANT WAIT TO MEET THEM!!! OH AND ALSO THE COMMANDER IS LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU ARE SO LUCKY! I WANT TO MEET THEM!!!"

Seto raised his eyebrow at his little brother,

"Ok Mokie… calm down and give me the 411"

"Ok well the commander just gave a speech, six guys are going to be staying with us here and they are from Egypt's branch of 3P and we are going to get to work with them for a while! So we can all learn new things! Oh and the commander is looking for you."

Mokuba smiled as he jumped up and down in front of his big brother. Seto was a little less happy, if this was true that the man who annoyed him to no end was part of the group that was going to stay.

Seto looked over to a glass office a little ways away where the commander was standing. The commander or otherwise known as Commander Keith (AN: yes bandit Keith… I couldn't come up with any better commander lol sorry!) was a fairly large man in stature and seemed to be able to break through a wall or two. He looked tough and had a bandana on his head that kept back a head of blonde hair.

"Agent Kaiba! Come over here! I want you to meet our guests!"

Commander Keith yelled out as he looked around and saw the agent.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our top agent, Agent Kaiba."

Seto's beautiful brilliant cold blue eyes took in the sight of everyone who was sitting down at the long conference table. Closest to him was the pointed haired man in a suit and sunglasses and sitting next to him was the man with hair similar to his just a little smaller. Going around the oval shaped desk, the man with Blonde hair was sitting next to the girl who was eyeing Seto with a stalker look and then across the table from the Boss of their group was the one Seto knew he would not get along with – Yami. There was a chair in between Yami and Commander Keith and the closest chair empty to Seto was the chair between the Commander and the guest's boss.

(AN: the boss of Yami's group is the guy with the really pointy hair from Duelist Kingdom… if ANYONE knows his name or might know his name or creates a name for him PLEASE TELL ME! Thank you =D)

The boss stood up to shake Seto's hand,

"Hello Agent Kaiba, nice to meet you"

Seto coldly stared at the man and did not take his hand. The boss awkwardly put his hand down and smirked slightly,

"We have a top agent of our own here with us. His name is Agent X… or Yami."

Yami did not seem to have any emotion as Seto's icy blue stare drifted over to him.

Yami's boss seemed to gloat as he said,

"Yami is the best there is."

Commander Keith stood up and defended Seto's spot of being the top agent,

"Yeah? Well Agent Kaiba once took on a group of 5 robbers at one time while he protected three hostages that the robbers were trying to get."

Yami's boss raised his eye,

"Oh Yeah? Well Yami took on 20 thieves that were trying to rob the pyramids single handily without any weapon other than his fists, and he made sure that none of the thieves got even one gold piece."

"Oh yeah? Kaiba went undercover into the base of the enemy's and stayed there for a month and never was noticed he wasn't working with them."

"Well Yami snuck around an enemy base for a week without ever getting spotted once!"

"Well Kaiba was captured and tortured for information but he never gave in!"

"Yami was tortured to the brink of insanity and never even gave them his name when they asked!"

"Well Kaiba--"

Yami cut him off by standing up, his crimson eyes had some kind of a flame in them,

"I'm sorry to be rude sir… but you two are acting like children fighting over who has the best play toy… we are here to work along with this branch of 3P and NOT to fight."

Yami remarked what his own boss had told him. Both bosses sat down, embarrassed by their foolishness. Seto and Yami were now the only ones standing up now.

"Now sir, we are here to help you take down the chain of murderers that have been occurring all over the globe, they seem to happen within 3 days of each other and 3 miles apart. The victims go Adult, Teen, Kid then repeats..."

Yami reminded everyone of the task which they were on at the present time.

"They seem to only happen in towns with branches of 3P present… and we think it may be a clue."

Yami smirked slightly as he came into contact with Agent Kaiba's ice blue eyes. Seto got impatient and annoyed by the other man's voice and topic so he hissed to the man,

"Yes we all ready know all that, tell us something we DON'T know"

Yami grinned slightly, sending waves of hate through Kaiba and Yami said calmly,

"We believe it has to do with the Three Pyramid gang…"

Both the Commander and Seto's eyes widened a bit, Seto controlled it to go back to normal but Keith's eyes remained wide and concerned. Commander Keith then stammered out,

"B-but we dealt with them a long time ago, they can't possibly be back… last time we had an all out war with them!"

Yami grinned and sat down, waiting for his boss to take over. The Three Pyramid gang, also known as 3p was a very LARGE gang. Their chosen name, 3p was mainly to annoy the Peoples Peace Protectors who had their name 3P. The only difference in their two abbreviated names was that the p was either lower case or upper case. 3P for the PPP and 3p for the Pyramid gang.

Their name might sound a little gentle; however the gang itself was not. Just as the pyramids are large and powerful and stand out and nothing can move them or get in their way, the Pyramid gang was the same. They spanned out over the globe and had their own societies. When they gang leaders wanted something, like pyramids, nothing could get in their way and they always moved fast.

Seto narrowed his eyes so they were like death ice glaciers, he then hissed at the group,

"The Three Pyramid gang started in Egypt, it should be YOUR task to stop them, why drag us into it?"

Yami smirked at Seto, who felt like he wanted to punch that smirk right off of Yami's face. Yami then replied in a casual tone,

"Hey, our problem is now your problem, Sure it started in Egypt but it moved as did 3P so it is not just OUR problem anymore… its everyone's"

Seto growled slightly then turned his eyes to the Commander, looking for orders. Keith knew that they were all waiting for his say in it, since he was the present leader of Domino's branch. Keith took his sunglasses off and his eyes looked at everyone, with a commanding and official tone he ordered,

"We will all work together."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the first part, hoped you liked it… my brain has too many things running around in it so it might seem a bit jumbled T-T. This story was originally going to be that Yami was an agent and Seto was …Seto Kaiba, business man, who finally fell in love with Yami… HOWEVER I didn't like that so I changed it to they are both agents who are forced to work together and hate each other till a SPECIAL task they are forced to do MUHAHAHAHA I can't wait to do that special task!!! I have it all planned in my head!

Well hope you liked it so far and I'm rambling on right now… AHH I'M AS BAD AS MOKIE!! Hmmm well please review and tell me what you think… or what Yami's boss's name should be… I NEED HIS NAME!!! Thank you everyone who took the time to read it and if you like it read more please =]

It keeps getting better and better I PROMISE!!!

Till next time,

Your friend -JJ


	2. Getting along… not gunna happen

Chapter 2 – Getting along… not gunna happen!

"_Show our guests around Agent Kaiba."_

Seto could swear the Commander had been punishing him. Shortly after the conference, Commander Keith asked Kaiba to show everyone around and tell them how things worked. Already they had visited the shooting range, to train in guns, the weapon practicing field to train in Bo-staff or sticks or swords. They had also visited the communications center where Mokuba showed them the new equipment so that a person undercover was always connected to HQ. Now they went to the sparring arena- where people could practice fighting others in a "safe" manner.

"And this is the end of our trip, the fighting arena..."

Seto started to finish his tour, all 6 pairs of eyes viewed the wide spread blue mat with 5 red squares in it. Three of the squares were already filled with pairs of sparring partners. The middle square in the area was the largest and the four that surrounded it were small.

"…the four small squares are to practice your kicks and punches… the large square is for actual fighting, the game is to see who can knock the other out of the arena."

Seto explained to them. Yami raised his eyebrow at this, back home they had fun sparing duels as well, he always loved those.

"Now, go do whatever you want to do as long as you don't bug me."

Seto said while walking away. After Seto left the boss turned to his group and said,

"Ok, go to your main stations and start learning something… try not to get in the way too much and X…"

Yami looked at him with a bored look.

"… do anything you want… just DON'T get into trouble!!"

Yami grinned and snapped his fingers,

"Aww you got me."

They all laughed and went their separate ways but Yami stayed at the fighting arena. Yami was minding his own business when a large man with dark brown hair that was spiked up in straight vertical of about 7 spikes at the front of his head then was smooth in the back started taunting him.

"Hey there baby, what are you doing near the fighting arena? You would get crushed so easily if you even practiced!"

It was true that Yami was a bit smaller than a few of the men there, but he was average height. Yami stood about 5'9 while the rest of them were between 5'6 and 6'3. The only person there was a smaller boy about 5'1 and looked like he was a zombie.

"Are you talking to me?"

Yami asked in a challenging way to the man who was at least 5'11 or taller. Everyone in the room now caught their conversation and started to form a circle around them like a pack of dogs.

"Oooooo, don't talk like that, you might get hurt, you are too beautiful to get hurt."

Yami clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes, he hated someone calling him beautiful or trying to flirt with him.

"I fear you are badly mistaken, I can see that you are just an idiot whose mind doesn't know one thing from another."

This got the man angry, and the pack of guys around them started whistling and laughing and someone in there said,

"Ouch! Burn!"

The man growled and pointed his finger in Yami's face and said with a cruel tone,

"Look here shrimp; no one talks to me like that!"

Yami grinned a evil smile and replied,

"Oh looks like they do, since I'm speaking to you like THAT or maybe you are just too much of an idiot to notice."

A cry rose up out of the group and some people started saying,

"OO are you going to let him talk to you like that Zygor? Get the little punk!"

Zygor swung for Yami to teach him a lesson but Yami easily dodged it and stepped into the large sparring square, grinning like an evil madman.

"Oh that's it! You should put on protective gear cuz I'm going to pound some respect into you."

Yami raised an eyebrow and smoothly shot back,

"I think you might need the protective gear, after I'm done with you, you will be wishing you never started anything with me."

Zygor stepped into the square and Yami was just smiling, as if he was having a good time. Zygor took a swing and Yami easily sidestepped him, as if he was just taking a walk in the park. Zygor then did a low sweep to knock Yami off his feet but Yami jumped and did a spinning round house kick to Zygor's face, knocking him onto his back

Everyone was shocked at the power of the kick, but Zygor was a big strong man and acted like it had not done anything.

"Oh that's it you little shrimp, now you're gonna get it!"

Yami arched up his eyebrows as to put that he didn't believe Zygor.

Zygor stood up and charged at Yami, trying to smash into him then pin him to the ground but Yami easily side stepped him and delivered a back-side kick to Zygor's back, making him stumble forward. Zygor spun around, anger and hate in his eyes. He made 5 punches at Yami but Yami just kept stepping back, as if they were dancing. Yami was about to punch him back but a loud angry voice was heard from the crowd and everyone froze to look at it,

"ZYGOR STOP IT THIS MINUTE!!!"

Yami looked toward the quieted group and at the man who just said it; it was none other than Seto Kaiba, the top agent.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ZYGOR? PICKING ON A SMALLER NEW KID?"

If looks could kill, Yami would have killed everyone at that moment. His eyes were terribly on fire from being called the smaller new kid. He crossed his arms and stood looking at Seto with such an intensity of hate in his crimson eyes.

"The shrimp has it coming…"

Seto smirked and looked at them both, Zygor seemed to be panting and slightly tired but Yami looked like he could go out and run a marathon.

"It is unfair if you have to pick on someone smaller than you Zygor"

Yami opened his mouth to say something to Kaiba but Zygor said something before anyone else could speak,

"Look Agent Kaiba… we have something to finish so if you don't mind…"

Zygor gave no warning and charged Yami, who was faster, and jumped back a step before delivering an all-time powerful spinning hook kick to his body and knocked Zygor out of the square and then into the wall about 6 feet over. Zygor's body did three tumbles before falling limp at the wall.

Everybody's jaw dropped, even Seto's but he quickly closed it. Yami turned his furious eyes back to Seto and replied,

"I may be smaller, but don't underestimate me."

Seto raised an eyebrow, wondering how Yami had done that. The power of the kick seemed to be as if 10 men hit him, and also he had kicked Zygor with his right foot, the one that had been injured.

Yami's boss came over shortly at the commotion.

"What is going… X WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THIS?!?!"

The boss looked furious.

Yami scowled and looked at his boss,

"He started it… I only embellished it…"

The boss's face turned practically red from yelling so loudly,

"YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HIM!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INTO TROUBLE!"

Seto raised his eyebrow at the fact that the boss said that Yami could have hurt the other man, the one that was taller, looked stronger, and was heavier. Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly,

"I can control my strength, I WAS going to just mess with him a little and get him tired till he gave up HOWEVER he attacked me after Agent Kaiba came and so I thought it was perfectly fair that I kicked him out of the area."

Kaiba almost started laughing at the color of Yami's boss's face due to Yami talking.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET ALONG WITH EVERYONE! NOT TO GO AND MAKE ENEMIES THE FIRST CHANCE YOU GOT!!"

Yami grinned and replied,

"Getting along? Yea that's not gunna happen…"

The boss yanked his sunglasses off to reveal two black holes full of anger.

"YAMI YOU BETTER FIX THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY! NOW APPOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE!"

Yami's eyebrow twitched and he reluctantly bowed to everyone and recited,

"I am sorry for my misbehavior… I promise it will… NOT happen again."

Yami straightened up and smiled to his boss who seemed to calm down and then put his sunglasses back on. Seto was unsure what was exactly going on but he didn't want to seem like an idiot so he just went with it.

Yami stepped from the ring and started to walk away but Seto stopped him from leaving,

"Agent Yami… might I have a word?"

Yami turned and locked eyes with Seto's icy cold ones. Both men seemed to be taken by surprise as they stared into each other's eyes. It was as if two exact opposites came into contact. Seto could swear that Yami's eyes invaded his soul, he was spellbound but finally released when Yami broke contact and looked a little ways away then muttered,

"What is it Agent Kaiba?"

Seto shook the sight from his mind, the two gorgeous rubies framed in ebony, it as a hard sight to forget.

Seto tilted his head to the side to tell Yami to follow him and Seto then walked down a small hallway, followed by the X agent. At the end of the hallway was a smaller office, mostly staked with files on years old cases that were already solved.

Seto went into the office and turned to face the other agent.

"Just WHO are you? You just beat down Zygor, he is at least 100 pounds over you… and your boss said that you could have hurt him? What is going on, tell me RIGHT now Yami!"

Yami seemed to have a small demented look on him as he looked up at the 6'1 brunet. Yami's eyes were full of mischief and confidence.

"There is more to me than meets the eyes Agent Kaiba… and I am sure that I would not want to bore you with my history so if you don't mind, I'm going to go check out the weapons training field."

A spark in Seto went off and anger coursed through him from Yami's small lecture. Everything in his body wanted to wipe that smirk off of the god-like face and Seto also wanted to prove he was the top agent in the facility. Making his eyes into a death look he snarled to the younger agent and said,

"Look, just don't get in my way and we will get along just fine."

Yami grinned before walking away and told him the same thing he had said before,

"Getting along... yeah that's not going to happen..."

Yami then walked out of the small office, leaving Seto behind a little to fume at the disrespect that Yami gave him. Seto got an evil look of his own and said to himself,

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it. I'll show you there is no one other than me who can be top Agent!"

Seto then walked out of the small office and over to the weapons field where he saw Yami looking at a pair of num-chucks. Seto chuckled a bit and took of his trench coat and got out a pair of sticks. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and it was obvious they were happy when Seto grabbed the sticks.

"Yeah! Show us how it's done Kaiba!!"

Seto smirked to himself as he noticed that Yami was staring at him. Seto went to one of the practice bags, which were weighed down by water so they were able to move if one tilted them and rolled them. It was true they could be moved by rolling, but they were not easily knocked down or pushed while they were flat. Seto preformed a perfect set of strikes that practically knocked the bag over but it swayed back and sat on the ground again. Seeing that everyone was paying attention to him, including Yami, he did a spinning back strike and the bag toppled over, he then received a cheer from the crowd.

Seto smirked over to Yami who had a slight smile, as if he saw it as a challenge. Another surge of anger swept through the young agent when a blond haired man arrived at Yami's side and started to talk to Yami and diverted his attention away from Seto.

Seto looked at the blond and realized it was a member of Yami's own group. Seto couldn't control the jealousy he felt for whatever the guy's name was. Realizing his brain's signal's he mentally slapped himself.

"_Why am I being jealous of that… stupid person on the agent's team? Its not like Yami is anything to me, I can't stand him! How can he be so ANNOYING!!?" _

Seto's anger was fed from his thoughts. Seto could almost feel the blood rising to his face from Yami laughing at something the other man had said. Someone from the group picked up the bag and placed it in front of Seto again. Seto unleashed his anger and simply with one whack he knocked over the bag once again. This got Yami's attention. Yami smiled somewhat in a smirk at Seto and picked up the num-chucks. Going over to a bag Yami did a simple two strikes on the same side and the bag was easily tipped over. Yami grinned at Seto but Seto just narrowed his eyes and went over to Yami. Seto towered over Yami as Yami picked up the knocked down bag.

"Seems like you are good also..."

Seto stated the obvious and got a smile from Yami.

"But I'm better."

Yami scowled a bit but then shot back,

"Not necessarily…"

Seto raised his eyebrow and smirked as if he knew it all.

"Right, do you want to have a contest?"

Seto saw Yami's right hand twitch but then he smiled and his eyes shone with fire.

"It would be pointless against you…"

Yami smiled and hit the bag once simply with the num-chuck. This made the bag skid across the padded area and finally topple over about 10 feet away.

Seto's eyes went wide, and this time he couldn't control it. Yami's eyes seemed to gaze right down into his soul and Seto only managed to hear him say,

"Have a nice morning Agent Kaiba"

Before he put his weapon back and walked out to another area.

"X… do you think you should have done that?"

Joey asked his friend and partner. Joey had known Yami for a while now and Yami was NOT someone to get angry. It was true no one at all knew that Yami had been a science experiment but Joey had guessed Yami was a type of superman or Spiderman or a vampire or something like that. Yami had unheard of strength, fast speed, and was technically the perfect agent. Yami could probably sneak up on a wild rabbit without the rabbit running away.

The truth of the matter was that Yami was made as a secret weapon to fight against the Three Pyramid gang. The only person who knew this was his creator which just so happened to have died three years ago, taking his information with him… all the information except the lab files which were lost since they were counted as 'failed'.

"No, I don't THINK I should have done that… I KNOW I should have done that… Agent Kaiba thinks he can push me around and I have to plant it firmly in his head no one messes with me!"

Yami grinned while walking with Joey to the office to meet up with their boss. Joey rolled his eyes and commented back,

"You know, you if they find out about your abilities you will get another stupid fan club."

Yami smacked his forehead and moaned,

"I forgot about that… those stupid rabid freaking…"

"YES, YES we get the point."

Joey said while cutting him off with a laugh.

Seto practiced with his sticks for a little while longer, trying to make it seem like he had not just picked them up to show that he was better than Yami.

Seto put the sticks away and went over to his commander who was getting word from another agent already in the field.

"Commander…I'm on the run from two groups… I just discovered…something important!!!"

The man sounded like he was out of breath.

"What is it?!!"

Keith's voice sounded frantic.

"Y-you know that club at the end of Raiders Dr.?"

He said all in one breath then stopped to catch his breath again.

"Yes what about it?"

The man said one last thing,

"I found out it's….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Everyone's eyes were full of fear, the man had disconnected without saying his main point.

Keith pounded his fist angrily into the control board,

"MOKUBA GET HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Mokuba hit a few buttons and hit a switch but all they could hear was a sound of something dragging.

Keith looked down and pounded his fist gently into the board.

"Well… looks like we have only one lead… Someone has to go to that club…"

Keith looked up and turned around to face Seto. He then grinned at the tall handsome brunet. Seto stood blankly looking at him and then got the message,

"Huh?...no…! NO NO NO NO NO!! NO WAY EVER!!"

Keith grinned and grabbed Seto's arm and dragged him to the conference room, where Yami, Joey and Duke were now.

"… but I fought them off since we had to have the car and…"

Duke was telling his story that he had to fight for the car and then won a battle of the people trying to steal it.

Seto wanted to laugh as he saw Yami pounding his head into the desk and he saw Joey looking like he wanted to go to sleep. Duke stopped his story as they came in and Yami looked up at them but then growled to see Seto and put his head back down on the table but didn't hit his head against it.

After a little bit of someone running around to track down the rest of both teams, everyone was at the conference room. On Yami's side there was His boss, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Tea, and of course Yami. On Seto's side there was Commander Keith, Mokuba, Malik, Zygor, Bonz, Sid, Marik, Ishizu (both teams have one girl, fancy that) and of course Seto.

Keith stood up and everyone quieted down and Yami put his head up to look at him.

"Everyone, we have a top mission now… just to debrief everyone, not 10 minutes ago a agent in the field found some information that might be helpful… however… he never could get the message to us, he did however give us a clue. Is everyone familiar with the club called the Rainbow Pegasus?"

Everyone except Keith, Seto and Yami's group started laughing. Everyone on Yami's group looked at each other and shrugged.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!"

Keith yelled out and they all got quiet real quickly. Keith turned his attention to Yami's group and smiled,

"I forgot, you are visitors… well mostly everyone knows about the Rainbow Pegasus… it's a club… for…"

Marik busted out laughing and said,

"FOR QUEERS!!!!!"

This got a bunch of laughs from the table again, but Yami and his group just looked at them all like they were a bunch of idiots.

Keith rolled his eyes and replied to the laughing gang,

"I WAS going to say for people who had a different taste but… yes that works also."

Yami was getting a little irritated and he stood up.

"What is so funny Commander? So what if it is a gay club? What is so special about it?"

Keith smiled at Yami and replied,

"Thank you for getting us back to the point Agent X… Ok we don't know what is special about it at all… but… we do know this..."

Everyone was quiet as he spoke,

"…we need to get someone in there undercover… and snoop about."

Yami's boss stood up and smirked,

"If you want someone to sneak around, X is your guy."

The Commander smiled and continued,

"This is a couples bar… which means they would have to go undercover as… a couple."

Yami's eyes widened as he suddenly got the hint,

"YOU MEAN SOMEONE HAS TO BE GAY UNDERCOVER?"

There was another fit of laughter at the table. The commander smiled and spoke up again,

"Yes, that is right… but this is a special mission so we can not have just anyone going… Agent Kaiba is the first to make sure to go."

Kaiba groaned, he always hated the first rule,

Rule #1- Listen and do WHATEVER the Commander tells you

Rule #2- No fighting, biting, hitting, scream, kicking, AND/OR tripping others.

Rule #3- No….

The rest of the rules were just mainly to ensure peace.

Yami's boss grinned, (AN: PLEASE give me a name for him!! anything!!! Please!!!)

"Well looks like since X is the best on our team, both Agent Kaiba and Agent X will go."

Both said men looked at their commanders and screamed,

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

Yami growled, his Scarlet eyes on fire,

"SEND TRISTAN!! OR DUKE!!! OR JOEY!!! THEY WOULD LOVE TO PRETEND TO BE GAY!!! WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME!!?!?!"

Seto also agreed and said to HIS commander,

"YEA WHAT WHY WOULD YOU PICK US? THERE ARE PLEANTY OF OTHER AGENTS!!!"

Both leaders just grinned at their workers and both said,

"You will do what we tell you, and you will do a good job of it!"

Seto and Yami glared right at each other, both of them were standing. Fire and Ice met in an angry glare battle, I would be sorry for anyone who got in their way at that moment.

Yami broke off the contact of their eyes and sat down angrily, crossing his arms as he did so. In a very annoyed voice he said to his boss,

"We won't know how to act… nor do we have the blueprints…"

Mokuba grinned suddenly,

"I will tell you two exactly how to act! I have new speaker systems so that I can talk to you two individually; THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!! JUST LIKE IN FAN FICTIONS!!... I HAVE READ SO MANY FAN FICTIONS ON THAT I KNOW EXACTALLY HOW TO WORK THIS!!!" (AN: yes this IS a joke, you are SUPPOSED TO LAUGH!!...are you laughing??? LAUGH IF YOU ARE NOT LAUGHING!!! =D)

Yami groaned, he had meant for that to be a plan for them to get out of going. Keith then worked on the other thing he had said,

"We have the blueprints right here."

He said as Bonz got out a paper with the building layout on it.

"Bonz is our architect here; he knows where stuff is and what is what."

Yami thought to himself,

"_Knew he was not a fighter…" _

Yami growled and put a hand over his eyes. Seto looked like he wanted to go out and kill someone. Yami took his hand off of his eyes and looked at Seto, who was anxious to glare back. In a calm tone that commanded respect he said in a formal way,

"Sir… we will do our best…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well the next chapter is more of a connection between this and the action! It keeps getting better so PLEASE KEEP READING! I swear if you don't like it by the 4th chapter you can leave and never read this again! Well hope you like it! and for all of you who will keep on reading (even though its terrible) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

-Your friend JJ


	3. Getting ready and History of the Agents

Chapter 3 – Getting ready and History of the Agents

"Ok, now go get dressed to go to the club, make sure it looks like you are there to have fun."

Those were the exact words that Commander Keith had given after Yami and Seto had gone over the blueprints and had to dress the part for their undercover mission.

"How could he partner me up with some…foolish, no good, rotten, stupid, idiotic, arrogant, conceited, useless, pathetic, …"

"Talking about me were you Agent?"

Seto spun around to see Yami there, smirking slightly. However Seto was taken by shock at the outfit that Yami had gotten into.

Yami was in a black t-shirt with a dragon curling around the bottom right side and growling at the figure that was diagonally across, on his left shoulder. This figure was a magician trying to battle with the dragon. The magician's outline was a purple and the Dragon's was blue. Designs in gray were around both of them and in the middle the words, "Take a picture… it will last longer" were in blood red, about the same color of Yami's eyes.

(AN: I wonder where I got that idea of a magician and a dragon… oh and for the record I WANT THAT SHIRT!! I MADE IT UP IN MY HEAD BUT I WANT IT!! …ok sorry =] ill let you continue reading now)

Yami was in skinny, tight, dark blue jeans that almost looked black and was accompanied by crisscross belts and a series of chains that hung off of his right side. Yami also wore a few silver bangles on his left wrist and a black choker on. Seto could swear that Yami had put on some eye makeup because Yami's exotic and vivid crimson eyes stood out as rubies that were encased in the deepest ebony. Seto could barely breath with the look of Yami's breath taking eyes on him. Both the shirt and the jeans hugged Yami's figure and showed that Yami would be one that everyone wanted. The eyes along with his apparel left the great Agent speechless.

Seto felt so underdressed that it was silly. All he had on were regular blue jeans (something he rarely wore) and a white button up collar shirt that had no tie. Seto watched as Yami's eyes traveled up and down his tall form and then Yami's limps twisted into a small smirk.

"You have never been to a club before have you Agent Kaiba?"

Seto could hear the mock in Yami's voice.

"Mind if I fix you up a bit?"

Seto finally got over the initial shock and stammered out,

"N-no..."

He cleared his throat,

"No, I don't mind…"

Yami smiled and out of his shoe he got an all purpose knife. Seto was a bit worried about what he would do with it, however at the moment he was too shocked to speak. Yami's apparel apparently was not only for looks.

Yami crouched down and Seto's stomach released a few butterflies. He mentally growled for that feeling but he kept his eyes on what Yami was doing. Yami grabbed Seto's jeans by the knee and cut about 5 little slits in it. From these slits he pulled out some of the thread and made the holes bigger so that it was fashioned to look good in style.

Yami stood up and put the knife back in his shoe but then looked at Seto again. The brunet's heart leapt up into his throat when Yami's eyes briefly ran up and down him again.

"_Stop it, STOP IT!! There is no reason for this behavior… he is… just a temporary partner so we can find out things about this club… that's IT… STOP DOING THIS SETO!! YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR AGENT YAMI… oh but…those eyes…NO I'M TELLING YOU, NOTHING!... oh God… I'm talking to myself? This is not good." _

Seto was too busy battling in his head to hear what Yami had told him.

"Huh? What? Sorry…"

Yami rolled his eyes and repeated,

"Do you have any shirts that are not button up?"

Seto looked at his closet and stammered out,

"I... I might..."

They both walked over to his closet and Yami's jaw dropped.

"Closet or Mall?"

Yami muttered and Seto chuckled a little.

Seto picked up a white t-shirt and held it up to Yami.

"Is this one?"

Yami viewed the shirt but then something else caught his eye, it was a black button-up shirt and a red normal t-shirt accompanied it.

"Perfect…"

Yami said and walked over to the other clothes.

"Here try this on."

Seto caught the shirts that were flung to him and stared at the Agent that had given him the orders.

"What?... But..."

Yami raised his eyebrow and replied,

"You really need help Kaiba… put the red shirt underneath and then put the black one on top…"

Seto looked at the shirts, he had never wore two shirts at the same time before in layers. After a little bit Seto came back out wearing it how Yami wanted. Yami had been sitting on the couch in the room and he stood up and smiled when Seto walked in.

"That is a lot better."

Yami smiled, and it was true.

Seto's red normal t-shirt had no collar for a tie but the black shirt did so the red shirt showed underneath and complimented the black. Seto however had the black button-up shirt all the way buttoned. Yami looked at him one last time and then shrugged,

"You look better with it unbuttoned…"

Seto felt his heart completely stop as Yami gently unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt, Yami's hands pressed gently against him as he undid them. Seto almost thought about how it would feel if he didn't have the actual shirt on underneath and Yami was unbuttoning them. As Yami undid the last button, without thinking, Seto put both of his hands on the side of Yami's arms and Yami looked up at the action.

"Yami…t..thank…"

Seto was going to thank him but the doors busted open, both of them jumped in the process and got even closer.

"YAAAMIII!!..... Yami???"

Joey stood shocked at how both Seto and Yami were so close. Joey grinned and replied,

"Ok I know you two are going undercover… but you don't need to act it out now!"

Yami growled and pushed Seto away then went over, about to hit Joey.

"NO! No! Take it easy pal! I just came to say that Boss is looking for you."

Yami put down his hand and growled,

"Hasn't he already punished me enough?"

Joey shrugged and Yami walked past the blond haired man and out of the doors. Joey then turned his attention to Seto.

"Kind of shocking isn't he?"

Seto looked at the blond and thought that he somehow reminded him of a dog.

"What ever do you mean?"

Seto asked while narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I mean his look… Don't tell me you were not surprised at the way he dresses."

Seto raised his eyebrow and shot back,

"Oh and you aren't surprised?"

Joey grinned and boastfully said,

"I see him every day… You should see him when he REALLY wants to impress somebody."

Seto widened his eyes, he wondered what Yami was all about.

"Just who is Yami?"

Seto asked the blond who seemed to know a little more about Yami.

"Well not many people know about him… He was actually found in our chemistry lab… Poor guy was almost killed there. Everyone says that they were experimenting on babies… to make them into bigger fighting machines… but when the rest of the group found out what they were doing they tried to kill all the test subjects… The rumor is that Yami was the only one that fought off the people trying to kill them. However another rumor is that he was the only test subject that did not die… no one knows..."

Seto was very interested now, there was a lot more to Yami than met the eye.

"Now who is he?"

Seto asked, actually wanting to know more about the mysterious youth.

"Now he is the perfect agent… he is strong, fast, very intelligent… gets angered though… and will fight against someone until he wins. You know back at our branch he was nicknamed the King of Games?... No one could beat him at ANYTHING, if there was a winner, he was it… However at one of the last missions, he disobeyed orders… so they sent all of our group over here to learn a thing or two."

Seto wasn't surprised, Yami had seemed headstrong from the second he arrived.

"What… was the command he disobeyed?"

Joey grinned and smiled at the handsome brunet,

"Our official commander back at base told him to save the truck with the cargo, instead of save the people… Yami didn't see any reason in this so he let the cargo blow up and he went against our commander's orders and saved the civilians… They would have died without him…"

Seto was very shocked to hear this,

"How… many did he save?"

Joey smiled and replied,

"He saved 20 people that day… and now he's being punished for it."

Seto almost wanted to laugh; it was ironic that he was punished for saving 20 people.

"Why is he so… disobedient?"

Joey laughed and shrugged,

"I think it's because he gets sick and tired of everyone telling him exactly what to do when he knows it's not the best option… You know ever since they rescued him from the Chemistry lab in our branch of 3P, he was raised completely as an Agent… he's never had any other life."

Joey then grinned, knowing that Seto was completely surprised.

"Oh and another thing Agent Kaiba…"

Seto remained stoic as Joey said what he had to say,

"Be careful of his temper and strength… Most people at our HQ say he's a robot… and also his most powerful attack makes some say he isn't Human."

Seto raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Joey grinned and started to walk out. On the way out the door Joey said to the man behind him,

"You will see Top Agent Kaiba… hang around with Yami long enough… you will see…"

Joey then exited the room, closing the door behind him, and left the top agent alone. Seto sighed and went to the mirror. A gasp was what left his mouth. Seto knew that his taste in clothes was ok, but Yami had an even better taste. The clothes that Seto were wearing made him look lean, muscular, and handsome. Very handsome.

Smiling slightly at his own reflection, Seto went and collapsed onto the couch to think over what Agent Joey had said.

"_He's… not human? What does he mean?" _

Seto almost laughed when he remembered some parts of what people had said about him when he ha first joined with 3P.

Because he learned so fast most people had called him a computer in disguise or a robot since he was able to watch something once and duplicate it perfectly. He and Mokuba joined when he was 15 and Mokuba was 7. Seto was a prodigy, by age 16 he had mastered all the weapons and fighting and by age 17 he had become the best field agent. On his 18th birthday everyone knew he was the Top agent in the field. Seto was now 21 and he had remained Top agent, even when Zygor had showed up and challenged Seto, the top Agent remained Top agent.

Mokuba was also a very good worker. Although he was not allowed to train till he was 10, Mokuba had snuck around watching how everything worked and by the time he was actually able to train he could recite how to work every bit of the central communications room perfectly. Though Mokuba had a weak frame of body, unlike Seto, he was as intelligent in his field and quickly became high in command of the communications room. He was now 13 and able to beat even his superiors at questions the head Commander asked (which was Keith).

Both Kaiba brothers also had a sneaky side. Seto was able to use the files from 3P to find how to crush his competition for Kaiba Corp, and also he was able to use his advanced technology to work for projects in the HQ.

Mokuba was still a kid; he didn't have any companies to overrun or projects to build. He rather enjoyed playing games on the superior internet that 3P got. He also liked reading fan fictions and there was nothing like reading fan fictions on the main computer system after everyone had gone home to rest.

Seto remembered how Mokuba used to get picked on by a few other agents in training and Seto would literally tackle them to get Mokuba's toy back. The first Commander that had literally raised them as his children was Commander Gozaburo, but he was fierce and evil. After a while he was kicked out of 3P for his ideas on human experimentation and that's when Commander Keith came into the view. He was around for the War between 3P and 3p and his leadership saved them all. From that point on, everyone knew to trust the Commander, Seto also trusted him… he just didn't like being completely ordered around.

Seto jumped when he heard the door open and Yami stepped through, a furious look in his eyes.

"WHERE IS JOEY I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIM!!!"

Seto started to laugh, he never knew that Yami could be actually funny.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIM!! HE TOLD OUR BOSS THAT WE DIDN'T MIND GOING ALL THE WAY ON THIS ONE!!!"

Seto was still laughing but said between fits of laughter,

"W-what??!!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Yami calmed down slightly and collapsed onto the opposite couch that was in the relaxing room. Yami's face was against the cushions and all Seto could hear was,

"MM M M MM MM M MMM M MM M MMMM MM MMMM!!!!!"

Seto laughed again but controlled his attitude,

"I can't understand you."

Yami sat up, Seto smirked at Yami's fierce fiery eyes.

"Joey told the commander and MY boss that we will act completely like we love each other!"

Seto raised his eyebrow and replied,

"Well… this is going to be hard… hmm… well as long as we don't get into an argument I think it shall be just fine."

Yami growled and clenched his fists,

"THIS WILL NOT BE BLOODY FINE!!! THIS IS A CATASTROPHY!!"

Seto smirked again, happy to be getting on the young Agent's nerves. Yami looked about 18 maybe 19.

"Says who?"

"SAYS ME!!"

"Oh and we take your word for it because?"

"BECAUSE THIS ENTIRE MISSION IS A COMPLETELY FOOLISH IDEA!"

"Right… so you are saying that we shouldn't try to find out what this place is hiding?"

"I'M SAYING WE SHOULD SNEAK IN THE BACK DOOR INSTEAD OF TRYING TO LOOK LIKE WE LOVE EACH OTHER!!"

Seto just grinned and replied,

" But where is the fun in that?"

"BAHHH!!"

Yami threw his hands up in the air and stood up in frustration, at that moment over the speaker system, a voice called out,

"Seto, Yami, you are needed in the conference room, the mission needs to start at 2130 hours." (AN: 9:30 for all of those who don't know army time… I don't know it either so you are not alone! XD)

Yami growled and Seto stood up, Yami seemed to be growling to himself slightly but Seto just had to smirk at it all. It was completely amusing to get the X agent angry like that, the Top agent knew after all, he hated the X agent in the first place.

They got there and Yami looked like he wanted to hit Joey, who was at this time hiding behind Tea.

"There you two are… Agent Kaiba and Agent X… ok here is how it's going to be run down."

Commander Keith welcomed them as they sat down, on opposite sides of one another.

Yami glared at Joey, who just grinned and winked back. Yami rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to the Commander.

"Ok well we just found out that you can get in if you are trying to find a boyfriend… or…a girl finding a girlfriend… but those are a little rarer… Since we need all the surveillance possible, Duke and Tristan will be going as a couple and Tea will be undercover as trying to get a girlfriend."

Yami grinned,

"They why do you need us?"

The Commander raised his eyebrow and gestured for Yami's boss to start talking. Yami's boss smiled and stood up.

"We had a feeling you might say that X… so know that they are only there to talk with the other members of the club and get information out of them… you two are to go back in other rooms and search for different stuff. We had Marik go down and get us a brochure… now make sure that all groups are debriefed on this."

Bonz then stood up and announced the entire club building plan, as he did so Yami's boss sat back down.

"There is a dance hall in the middle, it is the lowest part of the floor and the rim around it has tables for couples to get drinks and food. According to this brochure, there are rooms for… couples… to err… have a bit of fun at the club…"

A fit of wolf whistling and cat catcalling arose from the table.

"Past those are some other rooms that we do not know what they are for, please make sure to check those rooms and take photographic evidence of anything you find suspicious."

Yami raised an eyebrow and replied,

"How are we going to get into those rooms?"

Commander Keith stood up and gave a wide grin,

"You are going to act like lovers who want to have a bit of fun with each other for the night… then cut through the plaster and go into the other rooms."

Seto's and Yami's eyes widened,

"You don't mean…"

Keith grinned,

"Oh yes I do, I mean… you two are going to be gay in front of everyone."

Shouts from all around them arose and laughter was involved also. Seto then announced out loud,

"But we have no idea how to act like… that."

Mokuba grinned widely at his brother,

"Oh dot worry big brother… ill tell you EVERYTHING you have to do… just you guys BOTH have to do EXACTALLY what I say without any objections ok?"

Both looked at the younger boy with get serious faces.

"YOU HAVE TO!!!"

"All right, all right Mokuba… we will"

Mokuba grinned and brought out two pieces of paper, and a pen.

"Sign your name's right here… it's just a form saying you agreed to do whatever I said and will not get angry at me what so ever…"

Both men raised their eyebrows and looked at the 13 year old but Seto took the pen and signed his piece of paper. Yami took the pen after and then looked at the paper. Sighing deeply he said,

"I know I am going to regret this but…"

And Yami signed his name on the line. A gasp rose around from the table as everyone saw Yami's penmanship.

"This is how you write?!?!"

Everyone but Yami's own group was surprised. Yami had been taught by private tutors and educated to everything, and his penmanship was something like calligraphy and old English put together. It was a very beautiful type of handwriting and someone seeing it for the first time would be completely surprised.

Yami's boss stood up to try to pry the paper away from everyone,

"Now, I think it is about time we move out."

Everyone moaned and reluctantly went to their spots, Mokuba was happy he got to hold on to the papers with their signatures. Duke, Tristan, Seto, Yami, and Tea all got into a van that was driven by Commander Keith and in the shotgun seat was Yami's boss.

After a little while they arrived on scene. The Rainbow Pegasus was a large building. It was a one story but large for its size. Keith went to the back and opened the doors to all of them.

"Ok, here are your ID's… you are all 21 or older so act like it!"

Seto turned his eyes over to Yami who was looking at his ID. He wondered briefly exactly how old Yami was but he was awakened when the van's doors were shut and they were all out.

"OK everyone, put in your ear pieces."

Seto had already put in his ear-piece and Mokuba was saying,

"Can you all hear me?"

Everyone said yes at the same time and Mokuba giggled and replied,

"Good… Now… Duke, Tristan, Tea… you will be on your own, I'm going to focus on Seto and Yami… they are the main part of this… so just don't get into trouble."

"Roger that."

Duke said while putting his arm around Tristan, who blushed at it.

"Now, Tea, you go in with Duke and Tristan… Seto and Yami, you wait a little longer."

They did as he said.

Yami and Seto stood out by the van and a few people passed by and gave Yami a flirting look then turned and laughed to their group. Most of them were guys with guys or girls with other girls (bi). Seto was almost disgusted by their behavior of looking at Yami like he was a prize they wanted to get.

"Why do they let him look at you like that?"

Seto growled and asked in a disgusted way.

"Well if I yelled at them and beat them up they might think I wasn't here to just have fun…"

Yami had been looking to the front but as he said that he turned his exotic eyes to Seto and grinned. In a taunting voice he said,

"Are you…jealous?"

Seto tore his eyes away from Yami and looked straight ahead,

"No, of course not, why would you think I was jealous?"

Yami shrugged and grinned,

"Well you seem like you want to beat them up since they are looking at me like that… that's called jealous."

Seto was about to say another comment but Mokuba piped up in his ear.

"Ok, it's about time you went in… Seto hold Yami's hand."

"WHAT?"

Seto growled in to the ear piece.

"Hey, you signed that, you have to obey me for everything! Now trust me hold his hand!"

Seto growled and took Yami's hand. Yami jumped at the process.

"W-what are you doing?"

Seto smirked, it was obvious that Mokuba had only talked to Seto and Yami had not heard.

"What's the matter my love?"

Yami seemed to get the message and smirked,

"Nothing dear… let's go"

Seto and Yami held hands and Yami pretend to be anxious to get in, like they were not top secret agents trying to get in to snoop around and figure out what was up with the place (XD). Seto didn't know what was it was but in holding Yami's smaller hand in his he felt something he did not recognize.

Seto and Yami got in after showing their ID's and Seto thought to himself,

"_Now the mission starts…" _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well next chapter will be a LOT better! I'm sorry that this was so lousy… I just had to have a chapter to get them from the base to the mission =] =] so… I hope you guys like it!... if you don't then I will be very sad and cry T-T … but anyway, please wait for my next chapter!

For those of you who don't mind my terrible writing skills or my stupid ideas THANK YOU FOR READING!!! And I promise to keep getting better at writing!

-Your friend JJ


	4. Pretend or Actual Love?

Chapter 4- Pretend or Actual Love?

Upon entering the club, the lights were black lights however there were all sorts of colors around, those lights were coming from the dance area however they went throughout the place and provided a club like atmosphere everywhere. Loud dance music blasted around so it gave couples the perfect reason to whisper in each others year. Yami was not exactly a couple with Seto however he still had to lean in and whisper,

"We first should dance… to prove that we are here for a good time…"

Seto nodded and whispered in his ear,

"Did you hear that Mokuba?"

Mokuba said from the speaker,

"Yep! You have a good time, you don't need me to tell you how to dance."

Seto held Yami's hand and made his way to the dance floor. Seto's heart leaped up when Yami gave him the most breath taking smile he had ever seen, and Seto knew it was directed at only him.

Both Seto and Yami started to dance like the other people around them but not even 5 minutes after they were dancing, a by a man with spiky orange hair approached Yami.

"Hey there baby, how about you dance my way?"

Yami raised his eyebrow and replied smugly,

"I would but you're not my type."

The man grinned at him and replied in a stalker's sort of way,

"I could be, awe come on and have a little fun with me!"

The guy with the spiky orange hair got dangerously close to Yami and this got Seto's temper up.

"Beat it punk!"

Yami smiled and danced closer to Seto and the man growled,

"So this guy is your type?"

Yami laughed and replied,

"Yep, my one and only type."

Seto could feel his heart get lighter and in his brain he shouted, "YES!" But then his logical side got a hold of him,

"_WTF!?!?! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF ANYONE THAT HAS TO DO WITH YAMI!! I'M JUST ACTING… YEA JUST ACTING…but… I HATE MEN TOO CLOSE TO YAMI!!...NOOO I DON'T CARE!!! WHY SHOULD I CARE?? OH GOD I'M DOING IT AGAIN!! I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!! AND I'M RAMBLEING!...oh no another foolish person to speak to MY Yami… DID I JUST CALL HIM MINE??? OH NO!! NOW I HAVE A PROBLEM!" _

Seto ended his little rant in his head as a person with a small mohawk came and spoke with Yami.

"Hey there beautiful, can I buy you a drink?"

Yami raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but Seto put his arm around Yami's waist and pulled him close to his own body. Seto almost felt his pants get a little bit tighter as Yami's body came into contact with his own.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you already had a partner…"

The man danced away. Yami laughed as the song ended and a slower song came on, one specifically for couples.

Yami looped his hands around Seto's neck and Seto instinctively put his hands on Yami's waist. Both bodies were pressed against each other. Seto was happy that the area was dark because he felt himself blush at the pleasant force of Yami's body against him. Yami leaned over and whispered in Seto's ear,

"I think I might have been better at getting information out of people… they seem to flock to me."

Seto smirked and leaned his head over to whisper back into Yami's ear,

"You would have been better at getting raped and drugged… you are so God damn gorgeous for you own good."

Yami grinned and pulled away to look into Seto's eyes.

"Is that what YOU think?"

Seto's eyes widened and he realized what he said.

"W-what ermm… n-no I mean i-it's what some people m-might think…b-but not me…"

Yami smiled, a true genuine smile and his eyes went soft. Seto was shocked slightly at the look in Yami's eyes. Unlike Yami's normal ruby's that were vivid and fierce, Yami's eyes were still jewels but they now were glittering and beautiful, as though tamed and put into a piece of jewelry. Yami rested his head against Seto's shoulder and Seto swore his pants got tighter.

"Seto!"

Mokuba screamed in his ear.

"mm?"

Seto said quietly, almost not wanting to ruin the moment of the wondrous pressure of Yami's head against his shoulder.

"Next fast song, Yami is going to rub up against you… I already gave him the instructions… when he does that smirk and say in a extra loud voice that he is irresistible and put your arm around his waist and go to the security… ask him if he knows anywhere you two can go that is private since you don't want anyone else getting a look at YOUR Yami."

"mm"

Seto muttered, not really caring at the moment since he was technically in heaven while rocking side to side with Yami against him.

Logic kicked in again.

"_WHAT THE F-…no, no… no cussing in my head… WHAT THE FREAK?!?!? I DO NOT LIKE YAMI!! YOU HEAR ME!! I DO NOT!! HE IS A RIVAL AND I HATE HIM!!! I HATE HIM!!!.... I don't mean that… YES I DO MEAN THAT!!! THERE IS NOTHING EVER GOING TO GO ON BETWEEN ME AND YAMI! EVEN IF I WAS THE HORNIEST MAN ALIVE AND HE WAS THE ONLY OTHER PERSON ON EARTH!! NEVER!!!......YAMI IS SO ANNOYING AND… SO ….SO…gorgeous… NO, NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT… OH WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME?!?!? WHY?!!? I WAS PERFECTLY FINE TILL HE CAME ALONG! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"_

Seto bantered in his head and by the time he was done, another fast song came on. Yami broke away, a playful smile on his face and mischief in his eyes, which had once again turned into untamable fire. Yami danced dangerously close to Seto and then at one part literally rubbed up against him. Seto's pants actually did get tighter and a bump started to form.

"Oh that's it!! You are WAY TOO IRRESISTIBLE!"

Seto put a hand around Yami's waist and dragged him to the nearest security. Setting the scene, Yami innocently said,

"What is it…Tom? I was having fun dancing!"

Seto grinned and within ear's distance he pulled Yami in closer and said,

"Well let's have some even greater fun."

Yami giggled and put his hand on Seto's face then took it off and clung onto his arm. Seto was taken by shock. He really wondered if Yami was doing this by what Mokuba told him or if he was actually meaning it.

"Excuse me sir…"

The security turned toward the –fake– couple.

"Yes? May I help you?"

The guy said in an actual stereotypical gay voice.

"Do you know someplace… private we can go?... other than back at our home? Someplace where I can have my little love all to myself without anyone else watching?"

Seto asked and the security looked Yami over and smiled,

"Yes, if I had that on my arm, I would want to love him privately also…"

Seto growled at the look the man gave Yami and then asked again,

"So you know someplace?"

The man smiled and replied,

"You are new here aren't you?"

Yami smiled out from Seto's arm and replied,

"Yep! But we have been to a few other clubs…"

The guard smiled and put his hands to his mouth and squealed,

"OHHH!! HE IS JUST ADORABLE!... I'm sorry but um yes, this club is special… you see those rooms in the back?"

Seto nodded and smiled as the man continued speaking,

"Well those are for lovers to go and have a bunch of fun… however you do have to prove yourself to the guard there."

Seto raised his eyebrow and replied,

"How so?"

The guard smiled and winked,

"A simple kiss… Can you believe that some people just act like it so they can get in and have pillow fights? It makes a mess!"

Yami's eyes widened he covered it up with a grin. Keeping a steady voice he just said,

"Oh so just a kiss?... that is simple enough, and then the room is private to us?"

Seto couldn't speak; he was frozen by the 'kissing' idea.

"Yep, then the room is all yours to… have a bunch of fun in… figuratively speaking of course…"

The man turned towards Seto and then continued saying,

"You are so lucky, I would love to be with your little partner."

Yami chuckled and noticed Seto was frozen, in an almost kid like voice he said,

"Come on Tom, as you said, I'm irresistible."

Yami pulled Seto towards the rooms but Seto pushed him over to the wall and pinned him up. In a frantic voice he said,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT'S SIMPLE ENOUGH?"

Yami's eyes were fierce again and he used his regular voice, which now Seto found completely alluring.

"I was about to ask you what we were going to do about that…"

Mokuba heard the conversation and squealed with glee

"OMG YOU TWO!! YOU ARE GOING TO KISS?? HOW SWEET!! OH YOU MAKE THE BEST COUPLE REALLY!"

Seto and Yami growled and that shut Mokuba up but before he stopped talking he said,

"One kiss is good enough for finding out what's behind those doors… now go on… its not like you haven't had to do anything else foolish before."

Seto smiled, he remembered he once had to put on a dress and a wig and pretend to be a woman dancer in a performance. He learned from that day that it was amazing how women wore heels and actually did anything in them.

Yami growled and looked into Seto's eyes.

"I-I think Mokuba is ….right… w-we…"

Yami turned his look away, completely embarrassed. Seto smirked slightly and joked around,

"Well… I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Yami smiled a bit and then Seto put his arm around Yami. They made their way to the person at a desk in front of the rooms. As they approached they saw one couple kissing the life out of each other as they made their way into their room. The door closed behind them in a thud and Seto knew that they were going to get right down to the point.

"Yes? May I help you?"

The man sitting at the desk said to the two undercover agents.

"Yes, we would like a room, this little one is tempting me too much, and we learned from one of the guards here that this would be the place to come."

Yami giggled, and smiled handsomely, sending all looks at him.

"Well… how do we know you are really a couple… or not just close friends that want to have a pillow fight?"

Seto smiled and brought Yami in front of him.

"Do you think I could JUST be friends with THIS one in my sights?"

The man eyed Yami and then grinned, as if he wanted to eat Yami.

"No, I guess not… but please, if you are not JUST friends, kiss each other."

Seto mentally gulped but he made himself smirk he looked down at the younger agent. Yami was looking up to him.

"_Let's just get this over with…"_

Seto thought and he leaned down and met Yami's lips with his.

Seto knew he should have pulled away, all the parts of his brain were screaming to stop since it was the reasonable thing, but Seto could not stop. Nor could Yami. Seto felt like he had never felt before. He almost swore fireworks erupted everywhere around them. Yami's soft lips on his own was like nothing that had ever happened to him. All music around them stopped and time itself stood still.

All Seto could think about was Yami, Yami's beautiful eyes, his taunting smile and the lips that made that smile happen. The lips that were so velvety soft and tasted so sweet. Seto was brought out of his perfect world when the man at the desk yelled out,

"OK, OK WE GET IT!!... Sheesh you don't have to taunt us anymore… you are SO lucky!"

Seto was still left in a daze but he managed to drag Yami into the room and close the door. Yami didn't say anything and was about to go over to the opposite wall but Seto grabbed his wrist and drug him back to his own body.

"K-Kaiba?"

Seto smiled and put both arms around Yami, so that Yami would be helpless to escape. Yami took a handful of the front of Seto's shirt and looked up at Seto's brilliant clear cerulean eyes, which were not icy at the moment.

"K-Kaiba, we should start to…"

Seto smiled and put a finger to Yami's soft lips.

"Shh… don't speak…"

The room was empty, it was apparent that the walls were sound proof, so that no one had to hear another room's noise. Seto placed his hand at the side of Yami's face and Yami's eyes melted again, gentle orbs of beautiful jewels.

Seto leaned down and kissed the other man again, and it was the same feeling. Pleasure coursed through Seto as he instinctively put a hand in Yami's hair to keep him from being able to escape.

"Mm?"

Seto heard from Yami but he didn't care what Yami or anyone thought at this moment, he did care what the logical part of his brain said, he wanted Yami. And that was it.

Seto gently ran his tongue across Yami's lips, requesting access to the rest of the area. Yami gasped and Seto gained access. Seto smiled as he ran his tongue along Yami's and then explored the rest of the new territory.

Yami was taken in by the pleasure also. He knew he should push Seto away, yell at him for ever touching him like this, but he couldn't. He simply couldn't. The feelings that swept through his body in waves of tremendous passion and pleasure over took him and he knew that he didn't want anything else other than to keep kissing Seto.

Yami mentally was very happy when Seto requested entrance to his own mouth and Yami gasped, and then Seto's smooth skilled tongue swept in. All Yami could do was gently moan, encouraging Seto to continue with his action. Yami felt Seto's tongue sweep across just about every part of his mouth and loved every bit of it. Yami then took it a step further and fought Seto's, both tongues massaging against each other.

Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, making the kiss even deeper. As Yami did this, Seto pushed in with the hand that was in Yami's hair and also pulled him closer with the hand that was around Yami's waist.

Both broke apart quickly for air but started again, this time with a passion that could not be measured. They both mentally groaned as they heard in their ear,

"Did you get in?"

Yami blushed and pulled away from Seto and went to the opposite wall.

"Yea, we got in Mokuba…"

Yami wouldn't look at Seto, but if he had, he would have seen the blue eyed agent smiling.

Seto knew that their love was supposed to be pretended, but he knew that the kisses were actual, they were real, they were not something that you could pretend, and it was a true action of love.

Yami got out a saw from his boot and Seto raised an eyebrow,

"What else do you have on you?"

Yami didn't look at him but answered his question.

"I have medical aid, weapons… knives… gun…gas masks… harpoon…mini crossbow… grenade…"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH A GRENADE OR GASS MASKS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?"

Seto was shocked about that part,

"I don't know… blow up some wall…distract enemies…get a bit of oxygen… use your imagination…"

Yami looked around, and they both finally took a look at their surroundings.

They were in a small square room, with a large bed in the middle, pushed against the wall opposite the door. The walls were a dark shade of blue. The floor was carpet and a darker shade of gray. The bed however was a royal shade of Red and the pillows were a deep blackish red.

Yami got up and stood on the bed, he went to the wall and started cutting into it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well… I don't know if there are rooms for LOVERS on the other side… I'm making sure…"

Seto saw as the pillow that Yami was standing on was slippery and the action of rubbing the saw back and forth was not helping. Seto went behind Yami, in case Yami would fall and his prediction was correct. The saw stayed in the wall but Yami fell backwards and knocked Seto down onto the bed, his back against the handsome brunet's chest.

Seto wrapped one arm around Yami's waist and the other around his chest and they landed softly on the bed. It took them a second to realize exactly what position they were in. They both tried to struggle to get up but the blankets were slick and fresh so they collapsed again, this time Yami was facing Seto's face and their eyes level with each other.

Both Yami and Seto flushed but started to get closer. They were about to meet but a voice in their ear's made them jump,

"HAVE YOU DONE IT YET?"

Yami blushed darker and moved off of Seto and to the saw that was still stuck in the wall. Cutting a rectangle out of it, so that the eyes could see every part of the room, Yami replied to Mokuba,

"Yes, I can see into the next room… its… kind of dark…"

Yami surveyed the room, there were no noises coming from it but it did have an eerie sort of glow. Yami's eyes got accustomed to the darkened room and his crimson eyes widened,

"OH…GOT NO!!! ….BLOODY HELL!!!...THIS CAN NOT BE!!!..."

Everyone's eyes widened and they didn't know what to expect. Whatever it was, they knew from Yami's tone of voice, it was not going to be good.

_To be continued… dun, dun, dun!!... Stay tuned to find out what happens next!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I am so evil!!! I cut off at a very good time huh? XD go on go on say it, I'm very evil!!! So I think ill let you guys wonder about what is in the room behind them!... yes I promise you it will be a surprise! NO IT'S NOT A COUPLE! So you can get that thought out of your head… but it is something to give more chapters!! Please review!! If no one likes it… ill stop doing chapters T-T call myself a failure and mope around till I think of something someone actually likes… I hope you do like it though =] I think it's somewhat exciting.

I'm still learning to write so I'm sorry if it sucks… =] ill get better I promise! But please tell me what you think! …well if you think it sucks then don't write anything much but I reallllly do hope you like it! I want to put these out to give people entertainment! Just like so many of you do for me =] so thank you everyone!

Till next chapter!

-Your friend JJ


	5. The secret of the Rainbow Pegasus

Chapter 5 – The secret of the Rainbow Pegasus

AN: ok who likes the name of the Rainbow Pegasus? ^_^ I do… even though I don't get a vote since I put the two words together myself lol! Hope you like this chapter, they are going to get really into their 'agent' character now… however both are struggling to know weather the other one actually does like him …O_O uh oh now I have to write it… ENJOY!! I hope ^_^

Seto held his breath, he was frightened. However he then wondered if Yami was just messing with them. He was almost ready for Yami to grin and say, "just kidding" but that didn't happen.

A scared squeak in his ear brought him back to moving his body,

"W-what happened?"

Mokuba asked, worriedly.

"I-its… a ... I don't know what it is… BUT IT'S CREEPY!"

Yami was frozen, looking into the tiny window he had cut out.

Seto was now worried and he moved to stand next to Yami. Yami allowed Seto to look in but Seto couldn't see anything yet.

"It's too dark how can you see in there?"

Yami looked serious and replied,

"Your eyes will adjust."

Yami was correct, in a small amount of time Seto saw what Yami had seen. It was very –as Yami put it– creepy.

"M-mokuba… it looks like a … experimentation lab… there are fetuses in some sort of containers…"

The room that was being seen by agent Seto Kaiba was a rectangular room that went off long ways away from them.

The end was too dark to see but the shadows indicated that there were more of the tubes that were close to them. The equipment looked like very large tubes, they were circular and about 2 and a half feet in diameter. The inside of them had a greenish-looking fluid and right in the middle was a fetus, a beginning of a baby.

Yami pulled out a flashlight out of one of his belts and said to Seto,

"Here, I have a light you can look along the darker part now."

Seto looked at the crimson eyed agent and raised an eyebrow as he took the small-ish flashlight.

"Ok later you have to tell me what ELSE you have on you…"

Yami smiled and thought to himself,

"_Screwdriver… nail clippers… rope… laser… camera… throwing stars… hmm ok this will go on forever ill just write a list and give it to him later…"_

Yami watched with a slight smirk as Seto put his eyes to the hole again and looked around the room. The agent's eyes traveled up and down Seto's body. He knew that they both hated each other (for they were supposed to) but he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else, like their making out sessions.

Yami stopped viewing Seto when a sound filled the room, it was as if someone was trying to get the last bit of whipped cream and there was only air left.

"What was that!?!?!"

Seto asked and spun around to look, Yami was already looking. Both their eyes widened as they saw a yellow cloud descend from the ceiling. Yami and Seto both hit the floor, trying to get away from the cloud. While on the floor, Yami took off one of his belts and pressed in a spike. A compartment opened up and two gas masks popped out of it, smaller ones, but they would do the trick. He handed one to Seto, who put it on,

"What is going on?"

Seto wondered, his voice slightly muffled by the mask, his chest slightly hurting from the impact of the ground. When they had their masks on perfectly, they both stood up and were standing next to the bed.

"They…are…THEY ARE GASSING US?!?!"

Yami's eyes were a furious blaze of uncontrollable fire, just about as lethal as Seto's ice cold azure ones.

Yami growled and did what Seto would not have expected. In a smooth movement, Yami took off his shirt, making sure it passed by the mask but didn't knock it off. Seto stared openly at Yami's bare chest, his mouth would have been dropped open if it were not for the mask. (AN: I AM SOO SORRY SHIRT!! BUT …BUT…goodbye T-T…everyone say goodbye to the awesome shirt T-T… but it goes for Yami to be shirtless in front of Seto =D who is with me? Lol sorry ok ill stop talking now and let you read!)

"W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Yami growled in response and replied back,

"Setting the stage."

Without warning, Yami grabbed Seto's shirt and dragged him over to the bed. Yami lay down on it on his back and positioned Seto so he was over him.

"We lost Mokuba… when we hit the floor they fell out somewhere… we now have to play our part just by getting along…"

Yami leaned up and whispered in Seto's ear that message, but it was true. Seto reached up into his ear and noticed that the little device that allowed Mokuba's messages to come through was no where to be found. However by the corner of the bed that was near the wall, a frantic voice was calling out,

"SETO, YAMI!!! SETO?!!! YAMI??!!! SETO YAMI!!!!! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!!!!"

The room was darker than normal, so Seto couldn't see every detail on Yami's smooth chest however he knew that it was something that was desired by everyone. Seto almost grinned and thought that any top model would bow before Yami, begging him to tell them the secret of looking like THAT.

"Seto… I need you to do what I say…"

Seto raised his eyebrow and snapped in response,

"What!?"

"Put… your arm around my back and put one in my hair…"

Seto made no move to do this but Yami growled and replied,

"Pretend Mokuba told you to… trust me…"

Seto growled and did as he was told, he couldn't help but notice how his hand moved under Yami's skin so gently and how soft and smooth the said skin was. Seto spread out his hand so it lay against Yami's skin, and his arm wrapped around him.

"Now lay down to the side…"

"What?!? You have GOT to be kidding me!!!"

Seto's eyes were again icy and cold. He hated being left in the dark, and did not know what Yami was planning. Slowly the gas dispersed, it was being sucked into holes that had open on the side's of the room.

"Quickly Seto!"

Seto heard the urgency in Yami's voice. When the gas had practically gone, Yami pulled both their gas masks off and put them back into the little compartment on his belt, which he put back on.

Seto knew what Yami was getting at now and collapsed beside him, looking as if he had been taken by the smoke. Yami finally uttered some last words to Seto,

"Now whatever they do… do not wake up, let them take us wherever and lock us up… just don't die."

Yami laughed, it was a joke but it was true none the less.

"You should be more worried about dieing, you are the gorgeous one."

Yami relaxed and replied,

"No I'm not… now shut up."

Seto closed his eyes and a few figures walked into the room. Seto kept his keen ears sharp to the sounds of their voices.

"Oh, we got ourselves a very nice couple… I won't mind seeing these ones work!"

Seto and Yami heard a voice that sounded like a witches. (Just a male witch…wizard I guess …but sounds like an old witch). Another voice that was another stereotypical 'gay' guy answered back,

"Yea, the smaller one is a real beauty aint he?... Hmm I wouldn't mind getting a taste of the bigger one either…"

"Hey, you know we can't have any of them… they are only to work and to test out our experiments."

"Yea you are right, well whatever, lets roll them on the stretcher now."

Yami and Seto felt a strong hand roll them both over onto one stretcher, Seto remained to have his arms around Yami, but now Yami's head was against Seto's chest.

"Hey, you think that after this is done you and I can go out and get a drink?"

"Sure why not?"

Seto felt a hand touch his thigh and squeeze. He could tell it was Yami's and it was his way of telling Seto that he was VERY angry. Seto and Yami were roughly put into an area, thrown to the floor actually. Seto heard a gate clang, telling him that they were in a large cage. He then heard footsteps.

"Hmm yes, very nice collection indeed… I suppose that they will do… now where was……….I?... it…cant be….it just cant be…"

Seto heard as the footsteps ran over and got closer and there was a fumble of keys then the gate was jerked open and someone was right next to them. Seto felt a hand try to pry Yami apart from the top of his chest.

When they were thrown in, Seto had been unfortunate enough to land on his back but he was very fortunate to have Yami directly on top of him, and Seto's arms remained around Yami in a protecting way. Seto didn't want to budge but he felt he couldn't afford to keep Yami close to him like that, Yami broke away and toppled to the ground.

The man gasped a sigh of sheer joy,

"I-it is him… I swear it is him!!"

"Sir… the men are awakening, get out of the cage... its not him… you are just wanting it to be him."

The man sniffled a cry and then said,

"N-no I swear i-it's him!"

"Sir! Hurry and get out!"

Seto heard moans all around him, indicating that there were others that were waking up. Seto herd the cage door shut and he then jerked open his eyes, which were furious. Seto sat up but Yami pretended to remain asleep, on his back. Seto looked at Yami quickly and in the now bright light he gasped. Yami was truly a perfect, top model. His muscles were not so large they looked awkward, but it was just enough to make him desirable. Then Seto saw the scars. Yami had a 3 slash mark on his right side, and a perfect X scar right over where his heart would be. Seto wanted to trace the scar, but he knew Yami was not really asleep and Yami would hate the idea of it. It then kicked back into the agents head that people were right outside.

He turned his icy eyes to the cage bars and he saw 5 people. Two of the men were dressed in light gray suits, and three others had dark black suits with white ties. The only one in the group that stood out was dressed in a bright red suit, about the same color of Yami's eyes and the suit was not business like, but instead for fashion.

He had white silk shirt on underneath his coat. This shirt had lace at the front of it and the part around his neck was tied by a black string. The white shirt however could not be seen due to his red coat that was held by four gold buttons. The edge of his top was white and it outlined the edges of his wide collar. The white shirt was snow white against his white hair that looked a little grayer than the shirt, yet it was still white. His white hair hung down shoulder length and framed his face. The said face of the man was slightly long, and evil-looking. Brown eyes stood out under slim white eyebrows, yet the brown eyes were very beautiful, being fierce and gentle at the same time. Right now the eyes were more sinister than beautiful.

Seto heard around him yells of surprise and also joy, some voices said,

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you are ok."

Or other comforting words to their lovers. The man with the white hair and red suit then spoke up,

"Hello gentlemen… You who are were feeling so lucky to be with the one you love, you are not so lucky anymore. I am Maximillion Pegasus… owner and creator of Rainbow Pegasus… and I am here to tell you that as of now, your lives outside these walls are over. You see… I have a dream… to be able to not only rule the world, but able to have my own super army, and also my own secret super lair. I am having all of you work to build that lair, so you better hope that you are good at heavy lifting because I am having the biggest lair in the history of Earth. Many have already been working on it, however I need more hands. All of my guards will not tolerate any bad behavior or trying to sneak out, so you can just put all those foolish thoughts behind you and welcome. However I am going to leave you in there for a few more hours for you to meet each other and get acquainted. This group here will be working together for a very long time."

The five men left and Seto looked over to Yami, he had opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling.

"Seto… what do you think me means about his own super army?"

Yami sat up and looked at Seto, his eyes full of angry fire. Seto shrugged and looked around. In the cage with them there were at least 30 other people, most of them had barely any clothes on. Many of them had NO clothes on, it seemed to Seto that he was the best one dressed since he had both his shirt and his pants on. Yami only had pants on.

"Seto give me your outer shirt."

Seto raised his eyebrow but then realized he was wearing two shirts. He took off the button up one and handed it to Yami, who took it and slipped it on. Seto started laughing. The sleeves went way past Yami's fingertips and the shirt looked big enough for Yami to fit in it twice.

"Stop laughing."

Yami hissed and rolled up the sleeves.

"Just for that, I'm going to leave it unbuttoned."

Seto still was laughing. The image of Yami in a large shirt was just so cute that it was hilarious. Everyone around them was nervously meeting everyone else and getting names. One person went over to Seto and asked him his name but Seto just growled and said in a very unfriendly manner,

"Piss off."

Yami growled and stood up, a few others hand also. After a little bit, barely 20 minutes running of feet were heard again. The white haired man ran to Yami's side of the cage and stared at him, both hands on the bars and looking at Yami with such intensity that it was almost spooky.

"Uh…can I help you?"

Yami said in an almost scared way, the man was obviously mental.

"T-those eyes… and that voice…and that attitude…can it be?..."

"PEGASUS!!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH THE GROUP!"

A man entered slowly, getting all eyes to turn towards him.

This man was dressed an interestingly as well. He had a yellow undershirt on, and a red tie on. His suit on top of that was lavender. Though the color scheme usually did not work, it did on him. Long light blue hair flowed down long on his back and also around his face. His left ear was pierced with two small hoop earrings and his face was smaller than Pegasus's and looked way gentler. The man's eyes were both different colors, one green, the other an almost yellow. He had thick eyelashes and the gentle look of his face made him almost feminine.

"Dartz! … I found him… it's him!!"

All eyes turned back towards Pegasus, at the exact moment.

"That is impossible, he's locked up most likely… never to see daylight again, and you know how they took it."

In the same motion, all faces and eyes turned to Dartz, looking like they were all robots that moved exactly the same way as each other.

"I don't care what the logic is! It's him!"

Pegasus looked back to Yami with an almost loving look.

All eyes turned back to Pegasus and then looked at Yami, who was completely confused and also creped out.

Pegasus looked like he was remembering something so sweet since his eyes were as gentle as a flower. In a gentle purring voice Pegasus smiled and said,

"Yami… my Yami."

Yami's eyes widened at this and he jumped back and screamed,

"WHHHHHAAAATTTTT??!?!?!!"

Seto covered his ears at the volume that Yami unleashed. He also swore that a few of the rocks moved. For a smaller man, Yami sure could make A LOT of noise.

Dartz was now intrigued. He walked over to Pegasus, who had smiled at Yami like he was watching a kitten play.

"Pegasus… I think you are right, that looks… exactly like Yami."

Yami clenched his fists in an angry way, and also the anger in Yami's eyes made Seto feel like if he looked at a iceberg, it would have melted.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

The man called Dartz asked Yami. Yami glared at the man and replied in an angry attitude,

"Bob, or was it Billy? Or maybe smith LIKE HELL I'M TELLING YOU!"

Dartz looked at Pegasus, who returned the look. Then both laughed and replied,

"Yep, it's Yami"

Yami clenched his fists tighter, all his muscles tensed also. Seto could swear if Yami clenched any harder his fingernails would cut him.

Pegasus smiled at Yami again and spoke up,

"No one else has an attitude like that."

Yami glared his eyes, but it took no effect on the white haired man. Yami growled and exclaimed,

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!"

Dartz laughed and smiled at the angry agent,

"My Yami, you don't recognize us and you are already yelling at us? I think that makes a new record."

Yami's eyes got confused but then anger clouded over again.

"I'm not Yami…"

He said, almost in a calm way.

Pegasus and Dartz laughed again and said,

"Oh yes you are!!"

"AM NOT!"

Dartz and Pegasus said in unison again,

"Are too"

"AM NOT!"

"mm hmm"

"UHH UHH!"

"MM HMM!!"

"UHH UHH!!"

"MM--"

Seto cut them off and yelled out, about as loud as Yami but not nearly the volume.

"CUT IT OUT!!! TELL ME THIS INSTANT WHO YOU TWO ARE!!"

Pegasus smiled and looked Seto up and down; instead of answering the question he asked another question to Yami,

"So you found yourself a lover Yami? Oh that will not do… you are still a baby after all."

Yami's eyes widened, he then growled and tried to use a calmer tone,

"I will have you know I am 21"

Dartz grinned,

"Uh huh? Says your fake ID… but we all know your real age don't we precious?"

Yami growled and replied,

"How would you know I'm NOT Yami!!!"

Pegasus laughed and replied back in a casual tone,

"Oh please, you are barely 13!"

Seto's eyes widened, Yami looked about 18. Seto was about to ask, "Are you really 13?" when Yami's voice cut through again,

"I AM NOT 13!!! I AM ALMOST 16!!!"

Seto's jaw dropped, it was a little bit better but Yami was so young.

Pegasus looked at Dartz, who put up his fingers and counted something.

"Oh my God… Pegasus… he right! He is 15 at the moment… but he still has 7 months till March comes around again."

Yami's arm twitched, obviously from anger.

"I LOOK 20!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE CALLED A KID!!"

Dartz looked at Yami again and smiled,

"Oh but dear, you are a baby, you are OUR baby."

This was Yami's last straw.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!!!!!!"

The light that was shinning above them started to flicker. Seto looked at saw that in Yami's eyes, something was flashing around in them.

"…Pegasus, I know you love Yami… however I think we better leave him alone for now… he might do THAT…"

Pegasus smiled sadly and left the bars. Dartz dragged him out of the room but everyone could still hear Pegasus shouting,

"DON'T WORRY YAMI!! ILL SEE YOU SOON! I LOVE YOU!"

Yami relaxed his muscles and the light stopped flickering. Everyone was frozen in confusion and fear. Yami relaxed and had tears in his eyes. Seto was about to say something but Yami flung himself into Seto's arms and started to cry.

"S-SETO! WHO ARE THEY?!?! I'M SO CONFUSED! H-HOW DO THEY KNOW ME?? W-WHY DO THEY CALL ME THEIR BABY?!?!"

Yami wept into Seto's arms and Seto was taken by shock, he didn't know what to do. The strong agent that had fought him in attitude and skill was crying into his chest. Seto didn't know what else to do but comfort him, as if he was a kid.

Seeing Yami's display, a few other couples had hugged and started crying as well. Seto didn't care about the others though, he was worried about their part. The two men had seemed to know Yami so well, as if they knew everything he could do and when he might do it.

"Shh…shh don't cry Yami… you are X… You stand strong even if something fearful is in your way… think about when you met me, you stood strong even though I scared the living daylights out of you."

Yami laughed, making Seto smile.

"You are so FOS Seto."

Seto grinned and stroked Yami's back and replied, still in a soothing way,

"I know, but I don't like seeing you cry."

"S-Seto?"

Yami asked in a almost child-like way.

"Yes Yami?"

Seto looked down and met his gaze with Yami's teary crimson eyes.

"W-when we get out of here… what happened in the cage… STAYS in the cage."

Seto laughed, and Yami was the one to smile this time. Seto knew that Yami was getting over it, and so he decided it was time to start teasing each other again,

"Well… if we can do anything in this cage here… I think I wouldn't mind another kiss Yami."

Yami raised his eyebrow and playfully shot back,

"Don't you feel any shame whatsoever?"

Seto grinned and replied,

"Nope!"

Yami laughed again and that finally returned the uncontrollable fire to his eyes.

"Seto, I am going to make sure that everyone gets out of here and this plan is stopped… even if it's the last thing I do."

_To be continued… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAHAHAHA, ARE YOU DIEING TO KNOW EXACTALLY WHAT IS UP WITH DARTZ, PEGASUS AND Yami?!?!?!... I am trying to figure that out myself O_o…. XD. Ok I know that this chapter was a stupid idea… however… my mind is freaking out since I have NO IDEA WHAT IS A GOOD IDEA !!! T_T… I'm sorry everyone if my ideas are lame and are stupid and are just downright lame.

For those of you who DID like my worthless piece of sh-….um crap…(I think it is) then I am SOOOO happy you liked it! I do these things for others to have entertainment! Oh and if any of you think there is a way that my already written chapters can be better, tell me and ill try to change them so you like them =].

Till next chapter! (if it is not lame enough to be read… I understand totally if you completely ditch this and never look at it again T-T I will be very sad but I understand T-T)

THANK YOU FOR READING!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH!! And it means a great deal more if you review! =D

-Your friend JJ


End file.
